


Agape Textbook

by thebookmen2



Series: Agape Series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Balmera, Balmeran, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mershark, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Olkari, Textbook, mermaid, merman, pidge Knows all, species - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookmen2/pseuds/thebookmen2
Summary: The little book of galaxy species.ORAll that Galra/Balmeran/Mer/Olkari/Altean law that jumps out and scares me while writing this series





	1. The biology of the Galran species

**Author's Note:**

> So...one of the main reasons i wanted to write this series was to challenge myself in writing heaps of cultures (suuuuuuuuuuuuuper hard when its easy to fall back into the familiar human culture so just know I hate it when I slip up :/ plz poke me if I do) 
> 
> 10 points for your house if u can work out what each species is based off of in Earth species/cultures

the theme is love so I'm focusing on that part of the Galran culture, don't think these world ending beings are just love mad puppies (even if they totally are) 

**Appearance:**

Everyone- Sooooooooooooooo much diversity in skin/fur/hair colours (different shades of purple/red/grey/white/blue, long limbs (great for combat), yellow sometimes glowy eyes, no pupils, sometimes freckles/stripes/spots/just general sharp and rounded markings over their face and body, hair usually blends seamlessly into face fur/skin, head shapes jump around all over the place with pointed to flat to bumps to armored plates to weird side flaps I blame inter-species breeding and a high genetic diversity. 

Female- curvy, rounded features, wide hips, generally longer head hair, usually lip shade darker  
Socially speaking they are not discriminated against by being female, however statistically they will fall into a Galraess status more likely then males. 

Males- flat chested, large rounded cat/bat ears, dat ass, more prone to longer facial fur, usually sharp cheek bones  
Socially speaking they are the majority of the gender in the Galra race and statistically will usually fall into the Galra status

Galra- Furry/fluffy/what do you do with all that hair? Giants, all that muscle what even are you? broad shoulders, long fangs (Those canines tho), just...*looks up at tower of muscles* *gestures vaguely* 

Galraess- Hardly any fur or hair just purple/red/grey/white skin, small and nimble (human size?), long, lean, somewhat angular faces, 'butterfly' ears (bottom lobe as pointy as ear tip and slighly longer then males)

Don't even get me started on inter-species appearances, lets just say even before the ten thousand year take over the Galra were vast travelers/conquerors that's favorite pass time was mating. 

Also, while all these features can mean if a Galran is a m/f or Galra/ess, it doesn't typically indicate if they are or not...for example; a Galran can have every male/Galra features but 1 Galraess feature and present as a Galraess so...just saying...how they look, doesnt, really, indicate what genders/status they are, scent does, and instincts. But looks are a pretty good initial indicator however not set in stone. I blame inter-species mating. Always blame inter-species mating.

**Adolescence:**

Every Galran is born with a tail and as they mature it slowly becomes part of their spine instead of the extra appendage. The tail's evolutionary purpose is to be able to balance the kit quickly and therefore enabling the kit to run from predators as fast as ten minutes after birth. Acts as another limb to grip onto a Galraess or climb rock formations and tall tree trunks. 

Kithood is largely spent within the nests/dens with their parents, however mostly with their Galraess parent. Sibling rivalry is common, play fighting a popular pass time and instinctual training for hunting. The time not spent sleeping/playing/eating is spent with the other pack members kits, this bonding crucial to make appropriate social skills within Kits. These group sessions are watched over by the Galraesses, also giving them bonding time. Recently however sentinels have begun to replace the Galraesses in watch duty as to get the Kits familiar with the machines. 

Juvenilehood is angsty business, those being the years the Galrans presents as a Galra or Galraess. Galra will typically become aggressive while Galraesses will strive to close themselves off from the world. Scents/eyesight and even touch advances, this quick change being uncomfortable, more so in the Galras case with the rapid growth spurts. Galra will instinctively try to search out a mate, courting many Galraesses at a time is not unusual. Galraesses will only choose the Galra that hunts the most, takes care of them the best and most importantly smells just right, which makes them extremely picky, even fighting off Galra they deem unfit. Once the Galran tail is completely fused into the spine does official 'adulthood' start. 

**Adulthood:**

By this time it is expected to have at least one mate choice for both Galra and Galraess. It is not uncommon for a Prime Galra to have a Galraess harem. Creating or searching out a den is the Galraesses duty while the Galra hunts and protects (even if the Galraess is capable of hunting on their own). With the advancement of their species Galraesses are pushed into settling down in designated sections of the planet instead of going where ever they please or in some cases off planet to colonize another planet. Galraesses no matter what gender can produce kits, gender is just the additions to appearances and the type of genitalia, nothing seriously important. Galrans strive to create large packs, usually living in close proximity or even in the same den with the kits they grew up with. When producing kits, Galraesses will have heightened maternal instincts as to not accidentally kill their own kits while Galra will become protection crazy, killing off anything that wonders to close to the den that isn't its pack mates. 

**Culture quirks:**

(headcannon taken from Oztrichbunz from i think a tumblr post I saw floating around the internet (hope they dont mind me using it):) “Galra are naturally pack animals and when alone get moody and violent. An evolutionary response to having your pack wiped out. A last chance survival…this is why the Galra seem so far apart in number, the ships only have a small number of actual Galra and numerous drones, this is to help keep the soldiers edgy and violent. Zarkons been using this trait as a weapon to keep the Galra violent and ready for war…” 

Galraess will join forces when their Galra mates aren't around, warding off stranger Galra from their pack. This was a useful tactic at the beginning of the war, all Galra and kitless Galraesses shipped out to fight while a handful of Galraesses stay and guard the kits from Juvenile Galra. Felp left Keith with Hunks mother when he was forced to join the second wave forces because of his previous military training, and look how that turned out. 

A Galraessless Galra will try to challenge various other Galra that have at least one Galraess and if they win will proceed to kill all the kits so the Galraess will mate with them to make more. This is an old practice, under Lord Zarkons regime those kits are sent to military faculties to be trained into soldiers instead of killed. They are thought to be lesser than others because of 'weak' genes. Shiro has 'weak' genes. 

Lord Zarkon propaganda is strong within the whole Galran society. 24 hour speeches and war propaganda radio stations, military heavy districts with regular solider/sentinel patrols, nearly every lesson teaching kits has some connection to the military, heavily influencing younger generations to join the empire as fighters, raising Zarkons image up like hes a god and only savior, making death fighting for Lord Zarkons advancements the only honorable way to die ect ect. 

**Language:**

Ticks-seconds (2 human seconds)  
Doboshes- minutes (30 human seconds)  
Varga- hours (30 human minutes)  
Quintants- days (Varga (hours) varies among seasons but typically 43 hours in a day on Galraron)  
Quinga- Years (counted by the rotation of the sister planets to each other) 

Pack- Family (either referring to immediate family or the collective whole of various families growing up close together and protecting one another)  
Mate- husband/wife  
Nest mate- sibling  
Kit- child or baby Galran  
Galraess- the child bearer and career status (but these stereotypes don't stop them from being fierce)  
Galra- The hunter and protector status (but these stereotypes don't make them any less caring)  
Galran- Galra/ess race name  
Prime- A prime Galra/ess is an ideological ideal of status perfection  
Den- house/home of a Galran pack  
Nest- Can be also referring to a Den however specifically a pile of soft things such as fabric and furs for sleep or rest, typically becoming larger overtime as the Galran ages and collects more bedding.  
Quiznark- an offensive word, used especially as an expression of anger or emphasis of expressions/emotions.  
Frack- Fuck. Enough said.  
Lord Zarkon- The Galran leader but his name is also used for emphasis or to express emotions such as surprise, anger, or excitement.  
Hands/Paws/Claws- all mean the same thing, in context  
Okami- A large dog like creature that lives a solitude life. Will hunt Galran Kits and other small prey. 

Vrepit sa- A military salute. English examples roughly translate to; onward, yes sir, forever, however it is not a phrase that can be described using human language alone. The closest explanation is a military salute which highlights your deep and never divided devotion to Lord Zarkon and his empire.

**Handful of Galra Klance facts that didn't make it into the series because the characters have other ideas:**

Thance was initially against letting Lance into their den, but is no match against angry nesting Galraess Felp who eventually just drenches Lance in his scent and cuddles up with his two Kits until Thances dumb Galra brain connects Lance as another one of his kits. They both know the risks however not even Thance can resist that doe eyed stare Lance gives him or that adorable flat tooth smile. 

As soon as Lord Zarkon implements sentinels to join Galraesses to watch other the kits, Felp and Thance agree that it would be best to keep Lance away from the Kit group. They try to make Keith go alone however these attempts are useless, Keith always finding an escape from the groups and making his way back home. First time he did this he sent Felp into a panic when Hunks mother informed them they had lost Keith, a few hours later find him curled up with Lance in his nest. Kieth is grounded for a year. 

Keith refusing to go outside and play with other kits without Lance and chooses to sit inside with his brother. However Keith gets angsty because Lance doesn’t have the instincts to play fight and either gets Lance hurt or gets too rough and doesn’t know when to stop. Eventually they just let Lance out into their yard but only under the watchful eye of Felp and Thance to play with the neighbor kits. That usually ended up with Keith biting a kit that was mean to Lance and Lance hiding behind Hunk. 

Keith skipping out on school to teach Lance something new he had learnt, probably a new defensive move or how to shoot was always Lances fav. Felp bribing Keiths teachers to keep Keith inside the class space by any means necessary. 

Lance and Keith training under their father at an earlier age then most, Felp gave into the idea after too many times seeing Lance defenseless under some overgrown kit. 

Keeping Lances existence out of Galran records as most as possible, homeschooling and hiding from headcounts. However Lance still strives to be a sharp shooter for the empire.

Lance training until he physically cant hold a blaster anymore just so he can prove that he too can be useful to Zarkon and be as good as a fighter as Keith.

Lance waking up one morning and bumping into Keiths chest, freaking out because his brother grew like 2 heads taller over night. Lance making sure to not only fix his purple in the morning but to also grow at least 1 cm taller then Keith, he measures himself against Keith nearly every morning after his beauty routine just to be sure Keith hasn't grown any taller, which most mornings he has. 'Damn Galra growth spurts,'


	2. The Principles of the Altean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Storge (B/love) Textbook because I have more than 1 species in there
> 
> OR 
> 
> Lances "furless weirdness"

Not much info here because Lance doesn't reaaaaaaaaaaaaallly interact with other Alteans *cough* cause their all dead *cough* except for two others *cough* vrepit sa *cough*

**Appearance:**

They are a chameleon like species so their appearances change regularly so I'll just point out Lances 'Alteanness'   
Eye scales- Colourful scales located just below the eyes, Lances are bright blue however he covers them with red fur like his Papas.   
Lances skin is caramel coloured with various connecting blue glowing lines and patterns which intensify as he ages or is in distress/expressing strong emotions.   
Pointed ears, not as large as Galraesses butterfly ears however still larger than human ears. Not all Alteans can rotate them however luckily for Lances case he can, however not as expressively as the Galra.   
Altean eyes are white with coloured oval pupils. Lances are various shades of blue with a purple center.   
Alteans have strange colours of hair, ordinary is not a concept for them so they naturally prefer exotic colours. Lances hair is white, his Alteanness still mimicking his parents last forms. 

**Adolescence:**

Altean children are fragile and weak, relying on their parents for at least a year before they can begin to walk.   
The 'key' to Altean children not being killed by their mothers or fathers as soon as they are born is to resemble the appearance of them, and to do this Alteans have evolved to mimic the genetics of any blood that touches their eye scales and therefor successfully not be rejected by their parents. 

**Adulthood:**

As Alteans age their connection to quintessence highers (and that's all I'm gonna say on that matter until I finish writing this part) 

**Culture quirks:**

They're all dead so  
*slaps Bookmen*   
AH! Fine, I'll throw some culture in...maybe 

Alteans appreciate wide open spaces and become claustrophobic if kept in small rooms for long periods of time, this was a reason space exploration was achieved so quickly for this species because space has just so much space. 

The Slipperies, a disease associated with older ages which causes their whole body to secrete mucous-like gelatin. 

**Language:**   
Ticks-seconds (2 human seconds)  
Doboshes- minutes (30 human seconds)  
Varga- hours (30 human minutes)  
Quintants- days (Varga (hours) varies among seasons but typically 43 hours in a day on Galraron)  
Quinga- Years (counted by the rotation of the sister planets to each other)  
Quiznark- an offensive word, used especially as an expression of anger or emphasis of expressions/emotions. 

**Handful of Altean Klance facts that didn't make it into the series because the characters have other ideas:**

Keith has never said it out loud but he loves Lances Furlessness weridness, but he hates it when Lance is upset about it.   
*cough* will stare at Lance sleeping nearly every night if he accidentally loses his fur and sometimes traces the blue marks if hes brave enough. 

 

///will continue to add to this as series goes on

**Author's Note:**

> I'll keep adding to this as the characters continue to jump around making their own god damned culture...


End file.
